Enemies, Tacticians, then Lovers
by QuynhNguyen
Summary: Robin helps Aversa find her place in the world only to find he belongs with here. 2nd Fanfic If you haven't noticed I do base my stories on the support conversations but I always try to expand on them


**Enemies, Tacticians, then Lovers**

Aversa, is the newest member of Chrom's army and probably the more unusual of the recent newcomers. Gangrel, Yen'fay, Emmeryn, Walhart, and Priam were by all merits very unusual to be with Chrom and his men but given the state of the world it seems that they are going to need as much help as possible.

But it was Aversa, she is the one who was in direct part in all events stemming from Plegia and forward on. She was there during Plegia two years ago, delaying them from reach Dragon's Table, and once more on Origin Peak. Her reputation to kill Chrom and his army was very much evident. However it was at the Wellspring Of Truth where they found Aversa once more only instead changed. After Chrom and his band defeated their mirage duplicates did Aversa realize who she truly was and decide to join Chrom to atone her misdeeds in the past. Much to Robin's dismay Aversa was made into Chrom's second tactician. While he does believe Aversa that she joined to atone for his actions, Robin still cannot shake the feeling of mistrust. Robin then decides to fully be able to cooperate with Aversa he might as well interact with her enough to become used to her personality.

"Hello there, Aversa," said Robin

"Why are you here Robin? Did Chrom send you?"

"What? No, he didn't I came on my own accord."

"I'm doubtful, you're probably here to spy on me aren't you?"

"No, I just...look Aversa you're part of the Shepherds now might as well join us and you know interact with the rest of the them."

"I would much rather think your friends would slit their own throats should I become friends with them."

"Well if you were to take the time to know them I'm sure they would truly consider you of the Shepherds."

Aversa thought, finally sighed, and replied "Very well I shall go to tonight's dinner with the rest of the camp"

"You made the right choice Aversa."

"I hope you're right Robin...for your own sake."

"Haha, well if it comes down to that I will defend you."

"Aww thwank you Bwig Bwother" Aversa said mockingly.

Robin cringed "Please don't do that, you are aware we're not related? You are not even my sister, you were adopted."

Aversa continued mockingly "Why do you have to mean to your wittle sister, Wobin?"

Robin's rage broke "You know what then I won't care if my friends slaughter you, I would gladly watch."

Aversa in her little sister persona "Stop you big meanie" and Aversa made "little girl crying" sounds that made Robin go into frustration

"Ok I'm your big brother but please whatever you do only say it when we're alone, understand?"

Aversa quickly ended her crying and stared into Robin's eyes "Why my dear I wouldn't have it any other way."

Robin felt as if his stomach went through a storm for the longest period of eternity he ever experienced and he thought to himself "What have I gotten myself into?"

**Three Weeks**

Later Robin came over to Aversa's tent as part of his routine now. Aversa was outside her tent blatantly staring into the sky.

"Hello, Aversa"

"Bwig Bwother," Aversa said it loud enough for people in the camp to here but as Robin looked around him no one heard them, thankfully.

"Aversa, we've been friends for some time now and I think it's best you stop calling me your big brother."

Aversa did something very unusual, something Robin did not expect. "Very well then."

Robin was flabbergasted at the very action Aversa did. It almost for a brief second he felt like he could understand and control Aversa like a chess piece rather than a joker in a deck of cards. Aversa then continued in a slow voice "I've realized you're only person who's actually taken the time to know me. I guessed its better I am visited by a friend than if you were my brother."

Robin then felt sorry for Aversa and replied "No, it just things have been busy and I'm sure they are willing to know you if given the time."

"I sure don't feel like it. I don't feel like I belong anywhere. Father used me just to fulfill his goals, a mere puppet. I fight for the very cause my Father wanted to complete and I fight against with my former enemies. I am truly lost."

"Why do you refer Validar as your father?"

"He was the closest thing I had to a father. But now I am just so lost I have no idea who I am anymore."

"You're Aversa."

"That's just a name," Aversa said in a light-hearted matter.

"A name yes but it's your name and you alone give it meaning. I have no memory of who I am or rather who I was. But now look at me. The Shepherds gave me a new chance. A chance to live the way I wanted. Perhaps they could do the same for you."

Aversa said happily, "That sounds pleasant. I would like that."

** A Week Later**

Robin to his astonishment saw Aversa talking to Cordelia, Lon'qu, and Panne over it's now her "turn" to clean the weapons rack.

Cordelia said in her cheerful manner "I don't see why not so, it always best if everyone does their fair share of work around."

Lon'qu somewhat distanced away from Aversa said "It is a fair and noble idea to clean the racks."

Aversa noticed the uncanny distance, but didn't bother to mention it.

[Aside] Panne whispered to Lonqu "Even with me you still find yourself at odds with other women?"

Lon'qu replied back lowly "It's improving, since I met you." [Back to main scene]

"I thought it was a good idea and I'm glad to be part of the army."

[Lon'qu, Panne, and Cordelia leave]

Robin walked toward to Aversa and said aloud, "I told you it was a matter of time before they put their trust in you."

"You were right, perhaps there is hope for me to find a place for me after all."

"Yeah, see only by being with others you can find a place to call home."

Aversa started to blush and said "I think I found home."

Robin surprised "Really? That's great. Where?"

Aversa started to hide her face and speak lowly "I am home as long as I'm with you."

Robin somewhat confused. The look bothered Aversa and see sighed. "Perhaps I am the better tactician here. I want to be with you Robin."

"As allies? Friends?"

Aversa in her anger yelled towards Robin "NO, LOVERS." Only after uttering the phrase did Aversa's face turned red as if was burned by the sun.

Robin said "Well you found a home, I think it's best that you don't lose it."

Robin also started to blush.

Aversa said "Well then I guess you and me have become family after all."

"Is it too late to back out?," Robin said comically.


End file.
